freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Femmex/@comment-26020050-20150718201237/@comment-11205547-20150719202416
In der 2. Nacht hingegen drängt Phone Guy den Spieler dazu, die Türbeleuchtungen zu benutzen, um die Animatronics aufzuscheuchen.- I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Klingt für mich nicht nach drängen sondern nach einer Warnung und einem wichtigen Tip ;) - Phone Guy liest dem Spieler zu Beginn der 1. Nacht in FnaF-1 das (angebliche) Begrüßungsschreiben der Firma vor. Dieses scheint jedoch fast ausschließlich aus einer Art Ausschusserklärung zu bestehen, die besagt, dass Todesfälle erst "nach 90 Tagen und ausgieber Grundreinigung" (sogar Teppichböden würden ersetzt) gemeldet würden. Es erscheint äußerst fragwürdig, dass ein Unternehmen derlei Beweismittelbeseitigung öffentlich in einem Begrüßungsschreiben(!) für Neulinge kund tun würde. - Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah..." Now, that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. '' Für mich liest es sich wie eine ganz "normale" (naja scary) "Verzichtserklärung". Fehlt nur noch die Unterschrift die zu tätigen wäre ^^ Direkt danach beruhigt er den Spieler wieder, dieses hin und her hatten wir schon öfters. '- 'Phone Guy berichtet in ''FnaF-1 während der 1. Nacht, dass die Augen und Zähne des Spielers das Einzige seien, was das Tageslicht je wieder erblicken würde, wenn die Animatronics ihr Opfer in eines der Kostüme stopfen. Es ist unbegreiflich, wie Phone Guy dies so genau wissen kann. Es klingt fast so, als sei Phone Guy selbst Zeuge eines solchen Vorfalls gewesen, oder als ob er dereinst einen getöteten Kollegen aus einem Anzug herausholen musste. Dies scheint umso wahrscheinlicher, als dass er selbst davon berichtet, dass das Unternehmen jeglichen Tatort grundreinigen lässt, bevor der Todesfall überhaupt gemeldet wird. - Da werden aber ein paar Sachen miteinander gemischt: Der Part mit dem Teppich reinigen etc. stammt aus dem Begrüßungsschreiben, ist also kein Bericht. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. Er klärt den neuen Nachtwächter darüber auf, was passieren kann. Wenn man weiß wie die Dinger funktionieren und weiß was da alles drin steckt - und Phone Guy weiß eine Menge über die Animatronics - dann kann man sich das auch rational erklären. Kann natürlich auch sein, das er mal einen Kollegen vorgefunden hat. - Phone Guy bittet Mike Schmidt in FnaF-1 während der 4. Nacht darum, doch mal bei Gelegenheit in den Backstage-Raum zu schauen. Phone Guy frage sich, was denn "in all den leeren Animatronic-Köpfen drin sein könnte". Diese Frage wirkt besonders verwirrend und wunderlich, weil in leeren Köpfen ja eigentlich eben nichts weiter zu finden sein sollte. - Yeah, ich kenn die bescheuerten Disskusionen um diesen Part. Da wird sich an einem Wort aufgehangen "empty". Meine Meinung ---> Er bittet schlicht darum nach seiner eigenen Leiche zu suchen (ein paar sekunden später ist es mit ihm nämlich vorbei) oder ähnliches. Zudem, nach 6 uhr morgens wäre es ungefährlich :P Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? Kein Aufruf es jetzt sofort in der Nacht zu erledigen. Sondern Maybe sometime. Sprich vllt. irgendwann. Meiner Ansicht nach alles Dinge die man Phone Guy nicht zulasten legen kann.